falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - The Things We've Handed Down
Fallout: Equestria - The Things We've Handed Down is a on-going side story written by Dattebayo, set 60 years before Kkat's Fallout: Equestria. It follows the story of Leaky Faucet, a pregnant unicorn mare tasked with finding a hospitable settlement for the overpopulated and dying Stable 16. The story can be found here on Fimfiction Synopsis The story follows a pregnant plumber named Leaky Faucet who is, along with several other volunteers, tasked with scouting the Equestrian Wasteland for somewhere their overpopulated Stable can thrive. It is set 140 years post-war in the post-apocalyptic remains of Marizona, designated "The Zona" by it's struggling inhabitants. During the Great War, it was used by the Ministry of Arcane Sciences for a variety of secretive purposes, such as toxic waste disposal, testing grounds for genetic experiments and temporary housing for displaced Diamond Dogs. Stable 16 The initially under-populated Stable 16 was equipped with a hidden talisman that released a chemical compound through the ventilation systems. The chemical promoted enhanced fertility in females, while increasing potency in males, effectively guaranteeing a sexual encounter would result in pregnancy. An unexpected side effect from this chemical, however. effectively cut the gestation period in half. The inhabitants of Stable 16 were told to emerge from their Stable fifty years after the bombs had fallen, but upon seeing the bleak wasteland Equestria had become, retreated back into the familiarity and comfort of their underground safehouse. Due to refusal to colonize the Wasteland for another 70 years and the rapid birth rate, population in the Stable boomed over the years and supplies were consumed at a staggering pace until the second Overmare was forced to implement a ration program. Unhappy with the sudden restriction on basic amenities, the inhabitants rioted and broke through the Overmare's office looking for logs to prove that food was being hoarded away from them. What they found instead were logs detailing the true purpose of Stable 16 and the full extent of its overpopulation problem. All attempts to find and destroy the talisman causing the chemical have been met with failure. Poor conditions caused by constant hunger, a failing nuclear reactor, cramped living conditions, and an overall state of disrepair have led to occasional raiding attempts on the ration storages and riots. Plot After Leaky Faucet vomits a morning's worth of rations, she makes her way to the makeshift clinic, expecting to have contracted a bug. It is revealed, however, to be morning sickness, as the doctor on duty tells her that she is in fact pregnant. After it is revealed by her that she's supposed to be scouting The Outside in a month and hints at the possibility of getting an abortion, but the doctor reveals that she is both too far gone in her pregnancy and that they don't have the supplies for such procedure anymore. The Overmare, a blonde, pale yellow unicorn of short stature named Sunny Days, scolds Leaky for getting pregnant, as she had specifically instructed scouts like her preparing to explore The Outside. She hesitantly orders Leaky to proceed with her training and go ahead with her mission, stating that "some things are bigger than us". While training later that day, Leaky is visited by a an older stallion, who joins her in taking a break from her exercises. The stallion expresses concern for her, saying that he found out she was pregnant and refuses to let her go into the Wasteland in her current state, and is revealed to be her father. After a small burst of emotion, her father consoles her and asks how she's been. She goes on to explain how bad her day has been after discovering she was carrying a child. She then explains that she needs to scout the Wasteland, since no one else is volunteering. He comforts her and begs her to not get in harms way for the sake of the Stable. A month later, a visibly pregnant Leaky gathers her supplies from various stations and heads to briefing. Overmare Sunny Days motivates the small handful of volunteers with a rousing speech and informs them their weapons have been selected based on their professions. Leaky opens her bag and finds a worn 10mm pistol and an enchanted purple machete that is hinted to once have belonged to Leaky is distracted by the weapons and realizes that she had missed most of the briefing, and is just in time to listen to Overmare Sunny Days warn the volunteers about Demons, warning them about the threats they pose and how previous scouts haven't been heard of since reporting movement in their territory. After a dread-filled silence, the Overmare asserts that she has complete faith in the "saviors". Upon exiting Stable 16, the volunteers go their separate ways Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Abandoned Side Story